The present invention relates in general to a fluid jet weaving loom, such as water jet loom and/or air jet loom, and more particularly to a weft yarn grasping apparatus functioning to selectively grasp and release the weft yarn which is picked into the shed of the warp yarns by the aid of fluid jet stream in response to the weaving operation of the loom.